Sharing Is Caring
by yeesheng4
Summary: Jazz car suddenly broken, she doesn't have car to school. She has option, but Jazz didn't want dad or mom carrying her, only she really want is Danny can carrying her with him to school, but Danny doesn't want sharing, that's make Jazz feel Danny not care of her. Because she feel No share mean no care.


SHARING IS CARING

The time will follow as last story ' **Rivalry With Sister** '. But the characters will not appear in this story.

In class, the student was study, mr. Lancer is teaching. Danny, Sam and Tucker also study. But Danny he can't keep it anymore, he want go to toilet. He asking mr. Lancer

Danny: Mr. Lancer, can I go to toilet?

Mr. Lancer: Sure, mr. Fenton, just hurry.

Danny: Yes, and thanks.

Then Danny went to toilet. After out from toilet, Danny sees Valerie. He ask Valerie

Danny: Hey, Valerie. What's your hand hold for?

Valerie: This, is volunteers, for helping person are helpless. Did you want join me?

Danny: I don't know, have school day, I'm not sure.

Valerie: C'mon Danny, help person is happiness things.

Danny: Alright. Which time, where?

Valerie: Tomorrow is orphanage, Next is nursing home and last day is hospital.

Danny: Em….

Valerie: Tomorrow we talk about it, hurry back to class, and one more is not tell anyone.

Danny: Ok.

Then Danny and Valerie back to class.

After the school, Jazz was driving back to home. But his car suddenly broken just arrived home short feet. Jazz get out from car, to look the problem. Then Jazz back to home call dad. Jack and Jazz go to garage, worker said the engine has all broken, need to repair, must take several time.

Jack and Jazz back to home. When inside house, Jazz said she doesn't have car go to school, Jack said

Jack: Don't worry, Jazz. You can driving us Fentons' RV to school.

Jazz: What, no. I can't drive the RV the school. How the Casper High looking me?

Maddie: While you can go to school with Danny, he has driving license and car.

Jazz: I ask him to take me to school with him, but he doesn't want share with me, just like he mind already change, he doesn't caring me.

Maddie: Don't silly, Jazz. Danny wouldn't thinking like that.

When they talking, Danny come home.

Jack: Danny, your sister car broken, tomorrow you take go to school with your sister.

Danny: Sorry, dad. But tomorrow I want flying to school.

Maddie: At least you can borrow car to Jazz, right?

Danny: Sorry, mom. This car not belong to me, only borrow from them. That's mean except me, nobody allow to drive this car.

Then Danny back to room, Jazz said

Jazz: You see, he doesn't care on me, since he has new other friends, I'm and Danny can time together is less.

Maddie: Don't be silly, Jazz. Come, I give you watch gallery from you and Danny were younger.

After watch all galleries

Maddie: You see, you both are sharing, and along together, never leaved each other.

Jazz: Ya, but he's already growing up, how should I do?

Maddie: Maybe Sunday you can take Danny to relive the younger moment.

Jazz: But does he agree it?

Jack: Don't worry, Jazz. I'm sure he will, he's my son.

Next day

Originally Danny want to flying as ghost power to school, but Danny saw Johnny riding the motorcycle with Shadow, so he changed his mind, decide to drive car. Danny walk to the car, and Jazz saw it. Jazz ask

Jazz: Danny, did you said you want flying, why you was at car side?

Danny: Emmm.. I'm saw Johnny riding, so i…

Jazz: Don't lie to me, Danny. You just don't want share with me, since you have new friends, we spent together was little for little.

Danny: No, Jazz. Is not your thinking like, I'm just….I'm better hurry, just like this, bye, Jazz.

Then Danny hurry and driving the car to school and Danny ignore Jazz.

In Casper High, Dash have something announce, Danny and Valerie doesn't interesting, they both to other place to talk about it.

Valerie: After the school, we go to orphanage at 6pm.

Danny: Fine 5pm I go to your home to pick you, then we go to orphanage.

Dash announce Friday night he will make party, main is for his birthday, he invite all people. Meanwhile, Jack carried Jazz with Fentons RV. When Jazz get off the RV, all people eyes on Jazz, when Jack drive away, everybody except Sam and Tucker, all were 'HAHAHAHAHAHA'.

Kwan: Look, is Fenton sister, she need dad to take her to school….

Everybody: HAHAHAHAHA

Sam and Tucker walk forward on Jazz

Sam: Jazz, why is your dad take you here?

Tucker: Ya, and where's your car?

Jazz: My car broken, already take to garage repair, maybe want several day.

Sam: And why don't you come with Danny?

Tucker: Ya, he's already been here earlier.

Jazz: He doesn't want come with me, since he has the car from borrow he's new friends, except back from airport, he never carry me with that car.

Sam: Don't be sad, Jazz. I'm also never ride that car.

Tucker: And that not really Danny's car, he can do whatever he want, right?

Jazz: But I feel he want to avoiding me every time.

Sam: You think too much.

School ring bell

Everybody back to attend class study

After school, Danny hurry up get into car, Jazz saw Danny, she ask

Jazz: Danny, can incidentally carrying me?

Danny: Sorry, Jazz. No time, bye.

Then Danny quickly back home to shower and change clothes.

After Danny done from home, he driving the car and go to Valerie home. Valerie sees Danny car, she get into car said

Valerie: Whoa, this car so fantastic, I'm even didn't driving that car person is you, because from outside I can't see anything inside.

Danny: This is my friends car, they said I can drive the car while they not here, conditions is I must protect the car, not let broken.

Valerie: Hey, soon I will go to exam driving license, maybe you can teach me using this car.

Danny: I should asking my friends first.

Valerie: Okay, let's drive to orphanage.

Danny and Valerie go to orphanage, they help children, play with children, fun with children and reading story to children. After children were tired, they went to sleep and Danny and Valerie back home. Danny take Valerie back home first, the he drive back his home Fenton Works. Danny back his room, seen Jazz fall asleep and head on Danny bed. So Danny turn into Phantom, and carrying Jazz back to her own room and put Jazz on bed, then slowly and quietly back to his room.

Next morning, Danny prepare go to school, suddenly have phone call, is Danielle.

Phone call

Danielle: Hey, Danny.

Danny: Hey, Dani, what's up?

Danielle: Peterson say they have something want to tell you.

Peterson: Danny, take the phone to car listen.

Danny: Alright.

Then Danny walk out from home and go to car listen, but let Jazz sees.

Danny: I'm already in car.

Peterson: Alright, listen. The car has installed the ghost shield, but the ghost shield not just like your father that style. Only using the eyes is just blank. Also using equipment can't see well, also ghost can't enter the car, even the ghost has invisible, also useless, no matter ghost using equipment to attack, for that car has protect, won't get any ruin. The progress has installed in the car somewhere, and progress can shut it.

Danny: Where? How?

Peterson: You no need to know where and how to shut out, when we back Amity Park, we will teach you how can sees the shield. That's it, we gonna hurry to work, back to you Danielle.

Danielle: Bye, Danny.

Danny: Bye….

Then Danny out from car and turn into ghost try, but Danny really can't enter the car with ghost power, even Danny doesn't sees the shield.

Danny driving the car to school, but before Danny's do, all have saw by Jazz.

In Casper High, before meeting Sam and Tucker, Danny meet Valerie, and Valerie said same time as yesterday, and today location is nursing home.

Jack carrying Jazz to school with Fenton motorcycle, and most Casper High student was outside to waiting Jazz. After Jack leave, Kwan said

Kwan: Hey, is Fenton sister again, and this time also want daddy to ride her, and using the motorcycle…

Everybody: Hahahahaha….

Jazz feel ashamed and walking.

After school, Danny back to home, done everything and prepare to take Valerie, Jazz try to track follow Danny, but

Jack: Hey, Jazz. Where you want to go?

Maddie: Is like this, Jazz. I and your father want to restaurant for us romantic dinner.

Jazz: But, mom…

Jack: No but, just give us the key.

Jazz giving her dad key and furious leaved away.

Danny and Valerie arrived to nursing home. They feeding elderly eating, carrying them to toilet, they sing the song to elderly and other things. After finished, Danny take Valerie back her home and Danny back his home, they are exhausted, back to home and sleep.

Next morning, Jazz go to breakfast, Jack said

Jack: Hey, Jazz. Today we can using….

Jazz: Dad, can you not carrying me anymore, you make Casper High student humiliated me, and you take me to school, all people are laughing on me.

Maddie: Jazz, you know your dad love you, so he carrying you. Or if you doesn't like, can call Danny, maybe he can?

Jazz: I ask him much time, every time only he said it was no.

Danny walking through here, and said

Danny: I gotta go, it's hurry, bye mom, dad and Jazz.

Jazz: You see…..

Maddie: You're right, Jazz.

Jack: I can carrying you, and this time I have feel the student will not mocking you anymore.

After Danny to school, meet Valerie then find Sam and Tucker.

This time Jack use the 'Specter Speeder' to carrying Jazz. Much as Casper High students see it. They all laughing more loudly, Jazz feel more shamed, Jack get out from car try to covered Jazz but

Jack: Stop mocking my daughter, teenagers. This baby was so cool, even you can't make it.

Kwan: Baby…..we doesn't need it.

Everybody: HAHAHAHAHA…..

Jack: You're all done 'Then quickly leaved'.

Jazz feel so humiliated and bad mood walking inside Casper High.

Sam and Tucker ask Danny to go Dash party, but Danny said he's busy, no time for Dash party.

After school, Danny back home, after done in home, Danny walk to car, but Jazz immediately came out, and yelled

Jazz: Danny, where you go?

Danny: I'm go to Dash party, have any problems?

Jazz: Don't trying lie to me, Danny. Sam and Tucker said you busy, no time go to Dash party. If you not tell me everything, I will tell mom and dad your secret.

Danny: What secret I'm been you can tell?

Jazz: I'm gonna….

Danny: No time, Jazz. That's it, bye

Then Danny quickly driving car away and take Valerie to hospital being volunteers.

In hospital, Danny and Valerie do is, feeding patient eating, accompany patient watch television and more.

After done in hospital, Danny take Valerie home, they speaking about

Danny: Well, this 3 days was feel so pleasure, farther have any activity remember call me.

Valerie: Settle it. And you said will teach me driving afterward.

Danny: I will keep promise.

Valerie: Goodnight, Danny.

Danny: Goodnight.

Then Danny back to home and sleep.

Next Morning

Danny walk into the car, he seen Sam and Tucker were waiting him on there.

Tucker: Hey, bro, where have you been yesterday, you know Dash party were so fun, so badly you didn't in there.

Sam: And Valerie also not there, do you know why?

Danny: I know, I will explain it now.

After Danny explain

Tucker: You and Valerie went to volunteers.

Danny: Just helped the children, elderly and patient, not thinking other.

Sam: How about Valerie?

Danny: She's good. Hey, want go to fun?

Jazz was hear from other side, she know Danny was good deed, she feel Danny was more kind-hearted than before. She…

Jazz: Danny

Danny hear Jazz yelled him, he quickly

Danny: Quick, Tucker, Sam, get into car.

Danny quickly driving the car away. And Jazz feel so sad Danny always ignore her.

Danny, Sam and Tucker were fun. Until night, Danny come home, Jazz want chat with Danny, but Danny said he was too tired, want to sleep. Jazz said

Jazz: Danny, tomorrow want go out, I want to relive we younger moments.

Danny: We talk on tomorrow.

Next Day

Jazz talk with Danny

Jazz: Danny, do you have time?

Danny: What going on?

Jazz: Danny, you remembered we younger moments, right?

Danny: And what's a matter?

Jazz: I want relive the moment, just like us younger happiness time.

Danny: Jazz, we already growing up, no need to do that.

Jazz: Danny, since you have new friends, and that car, I feel we distance are estrange, and you doesn't want share that car with me, that's mean you doesn't caring me.

Danny: I'm not ignore you, Jazz. But I really have much work to do, you doesn't even know a little.

Jazz: We can talk, Danny. You know everything you can talk with me, alright?

Danny: I don't want talk in home, can we talk in other place?

Jazz: Sure, I know which place suitable.

Danny: Then I just fly and carrying you.

Jazz: No, Danny. Drive the car.

Danny: But…

Jazz: Just drive, Danny.

In suitable place

Jazz: Danny, I know you have secret, you want to tell me.

Danny: No, I'm haven't any secret.

Jazz: Danny, I really want you tell me personally, you already not told me you're phantom before, I don't want you treat me like that.

Danny: How I treat you?

Jazz: Just keep everything in heart not telling out, like you doesn't believe me.

Danny: Fine, I tell you. I don't really think can hang with you, I feel you was boring person, just like mom and dad. Peterson said you have no friend. I don't want tell you because I don't want hurt you feeling, but now I told it.

Jazz: I so glad you can tell to me, and originally I not want hear this, but thanks you can told me. I said is this car. I have no any friends, so you supposed accompany me when I really need, right?

Danny: Listen, Jazz. I really want to hang with you, but I'm really much work to do, although the ghost has less came out, but without ghost thing I'm still much work, you must know it, Jazz.

Jazz: I know, Danny. You be volunteers to help people are really need, this is such great things, I more proud of you before. But you always ignore me since Peterson appeared.

Danny: Jazz, remembered, you're my big sister, I caring you, although I not sharing, but doesn't mean I not caring.

Jazz: Then why you not borrow the car to me, you know I was mocks by Casper High students when dad carrying me, how I hope you can carrying me, but eventually I'm know you busy, so I can understand.

Danny: When you humiliated, I was saw it. I want to help but that is not my car, I can't do that car with myself for whatever, Peterson said that car only I can drive it.

Jazz: But you still can carrying me, at least I no need to mocks by Casper High students again. And we both can go to school together, right?

Danny: But you have car, when car repair done, you still can drive own self, Jazz.

Jazz: But I want go with my little brother, when we younger, we shared it, teenagers or adult, we also need to share, Danny.

Danny: You right, Jazz. If you need I will carrying you.

Jazz: Thanks, little brother. Now can you tell me about this car secret?

Danny: Sorry, but I really can't tell you about this car anything, I'm promise Peterson, I must do it.

Jazz: I already hear it, Danny. This car have ghost shield, but can't see by eyes or even equipment, don't worry, I won't tell anyone, this secret only you know, I know, not gonna have person number 3. And I won't tell Peterson I already know.

Danny: Thanks, Jazz. Sorry for I feel you person boring.

Jazz: No matter, Danny. Truly maybe I really have a boring person, but now don't think about it, we go relive younger moments.

Danny: Ok is alright, but now is late, we relive in other day.

Jazz: Ok, but we still can go to airing using the car. You drive, Danny. I sit you side.

Danny: Ok, Let's go.

Then Danny and Jazz go to airing.

Danny: Jazz, did you wanna drive it?

Jazz: Nope, Danny, you just drive it, I'm so enjoy with my little brother airing, and now I feel more pleasure.

Danny: Yeah, with my big sister airing for me feel also more pleasure.

THE END


End file.
